In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone. Such an increase in wireless traffic has no place to go and thus, the performance of wireless networks will suffer.
Telecommunication devices, referred to herein as mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. For example, a user may use their mobile device for both work-related events as well as personal events. Indeed, an employer may set up the mobile device with various parameters, rules, subscriptions, etc., pertaining to work-related events. When the employee no longer works for the employer, the employer may wipe out or erase information on the mobile device related to work. However, this can also lead to the elimination of personal information on the user's mobile device. Additionally, if the user wishes to only handle work-related events at a particular point in time with the mobile device or wishes to handle only personal matters with the mobile device at a particular point in time, it is generally not possible to keep them separate.